Pietro Polendina
Doctor Pietro Polendina is a renowned Atlesian scientist and the "father" and creator of Penny Polendina. He makes a brief appearance in "PvP", and makes his proper debut in "The Greatest Kingdom". Appearance Pietro is an elderly man with dark skin and short, balding white hair. He wears a green cap with oval-shaped glasses. He wears a red vest over a cream shirt with a pink bowtie. His dark mustard pants and leather boots match with his cap and red-brown belt. Pietro uses a special chair to aid himself with movement. This chair is built to have four moveable legs, and is white and green in color, with yellow accents. In "Worst Case Scenario", before Pietro created Penny, he was a young man with brown hair, he wore a red vest over a cream collarered shirt with a pink necktie and a white scientist jacket. Personality Pietro is described by Maria Calavera as "one of Atlas' finest minds" that works with the Kingdom of Atlas on its technological projects, being capable of restoring Penny following her apparent destruction. He is kind and excited to experiment on his latest projects, though Pietro's intellectual excitability makes him somewhat scatter-brained. In addition to his work with the Kingdom of Atlas, he also volunteers to help the people of Mantle. History Pietro is described by Maria as "one of Atlas' finest minds" that works with the Kingdom of Atlas on its technological projects, having been the one to build her prosthetic eyes and adjusting them every decade. He is first seen briefly watching the Vytal Festival match between Penny Polendina and Pyrrha Nikos in "PvP". When Penny is destroyed by Pyrrha, he reacts with restrained emotion, gripping his chair tightly. Following the Fall of Beacon, he built Yang Xiao Long's new prosthetic arm before it was sent to her. Upon arriving in Mantle, Maria Calavera took Team RWBY, JNR, Oscar, and Qrow to Pietro's Pharmacy and introduced everyone. There, he explained his business in the city; aiding the citizens by providing them prosthesis. Pietro informed them he had heard of the team through his daughter, Penny. After the Creatures of Grimm attacked the city, Pietro and Maria watched as Ace Operatives captured the Huntsmen. Powers and Abilities He is an Atlesian engineer that is capable of creating and repairing high-grade technology, as shown through the creation of Yang Xiao Long's prosthetic arm and his recovery and repair of Penny Polendina. Pietro has an unprecedented ability to separate his Aura and use it to give life and a soul to an artificial being, in this case, it being the source of his own daughter's soul in Penny Polendina. However, this power to create life is limited, as it takes a larger and more permanent part of his Aura every time she is repaired from near-death. Trivia *Pietro alludes to Mister Geppetto from Pinocchio. **His last name, "Polendina", comes from the derogatory nickname that Geppetto was given in the original story because his yellow wig is similar to polenta, which is boiled cornmeal. **He has a statue of a whale in his pharmacy. In Pinocchio, Geppetto is swallowed by a whale. **He built Penny, who alludes to Pinocchio. Geppetto is the one who built Pinocchio in the story. *His first name, "Pietro", comes from "petros", which means "stone" in Latin and Greek. *Pietro can be seen wearing a bow similar to Penny's. *Pietro shares his voice actor with Dr. Merlot. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Atlas Category:Human Category:Requires color theme Category:Mantle Category:Ruby's Group